Devotion, Love and Affection
by Starberry-Cupcake
Summary: Three drabbles, each one from the point of view of a different Black sister: Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa. Three women who were born and raised together but who chose different paths in life, are they as different as they seem?


This is something a bit different from what I normally write, but I really love these 3 characters and I wanted to explore them a bit, so I wrote 3 drabbles, one for each Black sister. I hope you enjoy reading them as much as I enjoyed writing them =)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, if I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction about it, would I?

**Characters: **Bellatrix Lestrange, Narcissa Malfoy and Andromeda Tonks, better known as the Black sisters.

**When they take place: **book 7 for Narcissa and Bellatrix, between book 6 and 7 for Andromeda.

**Raiting:** K+

* * *

**Devotion [Bellatrix]**

Nothing else in the world matters to me, nothing else but _him_, the one who opened my eyes, back when I was younger and for whom I broke my own rules. I would do _anything_ for him, even if his blood is not pure, even if his father gave him his name and the rotten blood of a muggle that poisons his veins. But he is pure at soul and I can see that in his eyes, hear it in his voice, feel it in my heart. He is more than a wizard, more than a man: he is a deity.

I admire the way he speaks, the way he thinks, the way his mind races as his feet walk towards the goal he sees before him. And he is not afraid to grab it, no matter what it costs. How brave. How admirable. How divine.

I was always by his side, ever since I dared myself to follow. And I will follow him wherever he goes, because my place is right behind him. Some follow him due to fear, some due to respect, others because they are willing to take a slight piece of the power that he will sure hold in his grasp. But I follow due to _devotion_. Loyalty is a shallow and empty word compare to the feeling of attraction that moves me towards him. Love is such a corny word that I would never use so I don't taint myself with the shame that my sister let upon herself. Devotion, on the other hand, explains it better.

I spent time hidden in the darkness of Azkaban waiting for him. Nothing mattered to me, darkness is my friend and fear is my ally. I knew he was alive, out there, gathering the strength that the traitors and mudbloods took from him. And that he would eventually come for me, because I am his most devoted servant and I live only for him.

My sisters got married for interest or even love, I got married for necessity. In my heart there is no need for anything else than the devotion I feel for him. I don't want anything more than him, guiding me, walking before me.

I will follow him until my feet can't move, until my heart stops beating and I have no other choice but to close my eyes and wait for him in the eternal darkness that will follow. But darkness is my friend and fear is my ally. I will wait for him there too, because I am his most devoted servant and I live only for him.

* * *

**Love [Andromeda]**

If I was asked to be honest, and I do not need much convincing, I, Andromeda Tonks, once known as Andromeda Black, would say that I do not like my daughter's life-changing decision.

Nymphadora was always a peculiar child, and that does not have anything to do with her metamorphmagus abilities. When she was 16 and asked for concert tickets and a pair of army boots as a present for her birthday instead of a pony or a pink ruffled dress, I wasn't surprised. When she admitted to me and Ted that she was considering becoming an Auror, I became worried and scared. But when she trusted me in confidence that she was in love with a werewolf, I decided that I was never going to be able to predict my daughter.

Wishing it was an infatuation, I watched her happy and cheerful as I hadn't seen her since she was a child and got her first broom. When he turned her down, I felt sorry for my heartbroken daughter, but believed it was not only the best but that, luckily, the feelings weren't mutual. But then, she came home announcing she was engaged.

I could fill a 100-meter-long scroll with reasons to dissuade my daughter from marrying that man, but not only I knew that those reasons weren't going to work any effect on her, I also had the opportunity to meet him and see how much that man loved her and how he had already considered all those reasons himself. More than considered, he seemed to had them tattooed on his soul.

But, the main reason why I, Andromeda Tonks, formerly known as Andromeda Black, let my daughter marry a werewolf that is over 10 years older than her, was that I myself had been that child once: in_ love_ with a man that my parents wouldn't approve of. And, as I turned my back from my family and moved to a happy and filled with joy life with the man of my heart, I know my daughter wouldn't be stopped easily if that is the man that her heart belongs to.

So, with a resigned sigh but a heart filled with love and pride, I am helping my daughter choose a dress and settle her hair for the happiest day of her life. The happiest day until Nymphadora, too, has a little metamorphmagus baby to be proud of.

* * *

**Affection [Narcissa]**

I would never admit it out loud, but I sometimes think about Andromeda: about her choice and about her love. I didn't before, back when we were younger and she decided to leave. Bella laughed at her and I just looked, bewildered, at her back getting smaller from the front door of the house. I judged her for putting herself get into a situation like that, with a muggle no less, her pure blood getting mixed with his into a strange shape-shifting daughter that followed her mother steps and became the bride of a werewolf.

But _that_ I understood, the acceptance of her daughter, the _affection_ of a mother. I want Draco to be safe, no matter what he chooses to do with his life…even if that means going against the Dark Lord's plans.

Lucius would never understand if I told him, he would never listen like he never did before. He is afraid and insecure, his greed and need of power that led him to pledge loyalty to the Dark Lord are now turning into fear and desperation.

But I do not care about the Dark Lord, not if his plans involve Draco being put in danger. He is my only son and, from the moment I took him in my arms and looked at him in the eyes, when he was just a vulnerable baby, I understood that my life wasn't only mine anymore, or my family's or the Dark Lord's: I was there to protect that little child and love him no matter what.

I was always the quiet daughter. Both Bella and Dromeda had strong and brave personalities that allowed them to speak when others were silent and fight when others were hiding. I was the one who was silent and hid, never complaining and always in my rightful place: beside my mother and father first, alongside my husband later. But, for Draco, I would speak. For Draco, I would fight. For Draco, I would even look at the face of the Dark Lord himself and lie to him, trick him and fool him; even with the mortal danger and, worse, the dishonor that it meant.

My affection for Draco is what separates me from my family…from everyone, but Dromeda. And sometimes, like this day in the forest, staring at the Dark Lord with the living body of Harry Potter in front of me, I think about my sister.

* * *

**So…what do you think? Too cheesy? I think that, despite the paths each one took, they do have things in common…after the Marauders, the Black sisters are the other group of characters that I'd love to know more about. I tend to prefer secondary characters rather than the main ones xD**

**Well, I hope my English is not bad and that you enjoyed my new experiment here.**

**I'll read you later!**

**Luly**


End file.
